A strategy and computer programs are being developed for the optimal planning of the chemical and enzymatic synthesis of bihelical deoxyribonucleic acids of specific nucleotide sequence. Models are being built which predict yield and the time requirements for each step (reaction, separation, and analysis) in the synthesis. Discrete dynamic programming is used to select the optimal paths. Uncertainty in each reaction step is considered in the selection of the optimal paths.